La flor de la Guerra
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: A.U. Una extranjera y un soldado japonés, cautiva y captor; dos jóvenes de mundos completamente diferentes. Un amor no correspondido y una promesa. Pensaron que nada podría unirlos. Y se equivocaron.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La flor de la Guerra**

 **1**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Hace mucho tiempo me contaron una historia que aún hoy me causa tanta admiración como sorpresa. La mayoría de las personas dirían que es falsa, pero yo sé que no es así porque conocí a sus protagonistas y he escuchado esta historia de boca de ellos; también fui una mínima parte de ella, y puedo asegurar que nadie la ha inventado.

¿Por dónde comienza? Bien, podría decirse que todo comenzó en un suburbio de Shangai, a mediados de los años treinta. China aún era una nación pequeña y en expansión, buscando las inversiones de bancos extranjeros, así como aprender de su cultura y consolidarse como una nación competente y productiva. Así le abrieron la puerta a los comerciantes y banqueros ingleses, los arquitectos italianos y los ingenieros franceses; la ciudad de Shangai rápidamente prosperó y se convirtió en una de las principales de Asia con sus puertos accesibles y comercio de fina seda y exóticas especias, así como en una de las tres capitales más importantes de China.

Con grandiosos bancos como murallas almenadas, y enormes oficinas de granito, Shangai se erguía como un centinela a la entrada de China. Tras de sus grandes muros se hallaban las provincias, cuya incansable y laboriosa producción rendía el tributo necesario para construir y mantener la magnificencia de Shangai. Aquellos grandes edificios habían surgido de los arrozales, los campos de amapolas y la oscura labor y el sudor de innumerables y sencillos campesinos.

Los mercaderes habían fundado Shangai y los mercaderes la gobernaban. Tan audaces y fanáticos del oro como los sacerdotes de su dios, habían cruzado el mundo estableciéndose en una tierra hostil, y se habían quedado en ella a pesar de la hostilidad; y, al cabo de pocas generaciones, habían elevado hacia un cielo atónito aquella ciudad imperial, donde antes sólo existían unas cuantas chozas de paja entretejida y algunos pantanos pestilentes.

En el Whangpoo, el río que bañaba los muelles de la ciudad como un foso defensivo, había vapores transoceánicos de Francia, Inglaterra, los Estados Unidos, Alemania y Japón.

Lord y Lady Yamanaka llegaron en uno de ellos el 5 de julio de 1935 desde Liverpool, Inglaterra, debido a un puesto que el jefe de la familia había obtenido como Canciller de la Corona Británica. Inoichi Yamanaka era el hijo de un duque, explorador y cazador reconocido mundialmente, de quien había heredado el título y su fortuna. Curiosamente, había nacido una brumosa mañana de enero en las afueras del antiguo Tokio, donde sus padres estaban de paso, y por esa razón habían decidido darle un nombre nativo. Los empleados de sus padres llamaron Inoichi, por ser el primer hijo del matrimonio y debido a su figura regordeta, dándoles también el honor de un apellido nativo: Yamanaka, en alusión a que los Mountwood, su apellido inglés, se habían establecido en una casa en la cima de una montaña.

Los Yamanaka tenían una hija a llamada Ino, de nueve años. Una niña hermosa, no solo en el exterior; simpática, divertida, dicharachera, la alegría de sus padres. Yo no la he conocido en esa época, pero mucha gente me ha dicho que no ha existido criatura más hermosa en el mundo; de cabello color oro, piel tan suave y rosada como un durazno y ojos del color del mar verdoso bajo el sol de un día despejado. La joven Ino era la alegría de su familia, una niña feliz, capaz de iluminar un día nublado con su sonrisa.

Los Yamanaka rápidamente se instalaron en los suburbios de la ciudad, en un barrio exclusivo para los ricos inmigrantes extranjeros, y aprendieron a amar a China como a su propia tierra, obnubilados por la belleza de aquella cultura mística de jade y hombres bajitos y amables. La señora Yamanaka abrió una florería que prosperó gratamente y dio trabajo a muchos en la comunidad, y así se convirtieron en una de las familias extranjeras más queridas y respetadas de la región.

Amaban Shangai y no encontraban razón para marcharse, ni siquiera por la amenaza japonesa que cada vez se cernía más sobre el pueblo chino.

Pues bien, mientras los Yamanaka eran amados por todos, a varios miles de kilómetros de ahí había otra familia, en Osaka, Japón.

Los Pequeños Enanos del Océano Oriental, como los llamaban los chinos, por siglos habían sido atemorizados, saqueados y humillados por ellos, los rusos y todos los que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo. Luego, se habían civilizado, y, al descubrir en la civilización las armas que precisamente necesitaban, habían adoptado un código moderno de ética, imperialismo y de vengativa eficiencia. Duranta su rápido progreso, sin embargo, habían tenido muy poco tiempo de armonizar algunas contradicciones de su carácter nacionalista.

Por una parte, los japoneses eran limpios, pulcros y ordenados, tan amantes de las flores y de los colores llamativos como los holandeses; por otra, solían ser histéricos, fanáticos y extrañamente apegados al suicidio. Se jactaban de su respeto por sus antepasados, y se portaban a menudo como aprovechados que nunca hubiesen tenido un abuelo. En muchos sentidos eran diabólicamente astutos y enérgicos; y al mismo tiempo eran tan tontos como para desear, no sólo el comercio de China, sino también buena parte de su ingobernable tierra e indisciplinada gente. Debido a su militante codicia, el ambiente a guerra se sentía cada vez más próximo, y su gente se mostraba cada vez más y más a favor de avanzar sobre la región China con la premisa de que no podía interrumpirse la expansión del Imperio.

Los Uchiha eran uno de esos clanes que durante siglos habían levantado su espada para el máximo honor de luchar en nombre del Emperador. Esos habían sido días gloriosos, de batallas tan legendarias como sangrientas. Y, a pesar del gran cambio que la sociedad había comenzado a padecer desde principio de siglo y de que los samuráis se habían convertido en poco más que una leyenda casi fantástica, aún vivían de aquel honor de que habían sabido ganarse con sudor y sacrificio.

Fugaku Uchiha era un férreo nacionalista, jefe de policía de su comunidad, que se distinguía por ser inflexible y a veces hasta sádico con quienes no cumplían con las normas. Era un hombre difícil, muchas veces descrito como intimidante y frío. Su esposa, Mikoto, era la típica ama de casa del suburbio japonés que jamás había salido de su pequeño mundo y solo vivía para atender la casa y a su esposo, siempre regresando silenciosa hacia un rincón de la habitación. No hablaba a menos que tuviera permiso, y no se hacía notar a menos que su esposo así lo deseara. Los Uchiha tenían dos hijos, prontos a convertirse en herederos de la historia. Itachi, el mayor, tan frío o aún más que su padre, pero de un corazón tan noble que no había punto de comparación. Itachi no solo era admirado por su masculina belleza, sino por su inigualable intelecto, por lo que era reconocido como el 'genio de los Uchiha', cuyo futuro se avistaba mucho más prometedor que el cualquiera de su familia.

Y en contrapunto de Itachi estaba el pequeño Sasuke; alegre, divertido y con una imaginación prodigiosa, cualidades que no sirven de nada cuando perteneces a un clan de guerra.

Mientras Itachi era admirado por todos, Sasuke solo era olvidado y a veces hasta renegado; la perfección de su hermano era tal que muchos lo consideraban a él como 'innecesario', pero en su alegre corazón esas cosas no le importaban. Sasuke amaba a su hermano mayor mucho más de lo que podría llegar a amar incluso a su padre, y aún siendo un niño de diez años era feliz por su éxito.

A veces le dolía ser menospreciado u olvidado, pero todo eso carecía de sentido cuando escuchaba de las increíbles hazañas de su hermano mayor, su héroe. Y a pesar de todo, el pequeño Sasuke era feliz, e ignorante a todo lo que sucedía en el ámbito político de su nación.

Fue en éste punto del relato que pensé, ¿y cómo dos historias tan diferentes se relacionan? Pues bien, tanto Sasuke como Ino crecieron ignorando la presencia el uno del otro, y así hubiera seguido por el resto de sus vidas, de no ser porque la temible guerra que se avecinaba al fin estalló.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** del **A:**

 **Aquí yo de nuevo, iniciando otro proyecto de los tantos.**

 **Tengo un particular interés en la Segunda Guerra Mundial debido a unas anécdotas de mi propia familia, así que nada me saca de la cabeza esta clase de historias. Serán capítulos cortos ya sencillos, y dudo que pasen de los diez o quince, de los que llevo escritos siete que iré subiendo de a poco :D**

 **Sigo trabajando en mis viejos fics, no se preocupen.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La flor de la Guerra**

 **2**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Todo comenzó realmente el 7 de julio de 1937, con la segunda guerra chino-japonesa, culminación de la tensión creciente entre China y Japón que se remontaba a la anterior guerra entre los dos países, desatada por la ocupación japonesa en la región china de Manchuria.

En ese entonces, Itachi Uchiha estaba por cumplir los diecisiete años de edad, y desde los quince servía al ejército japonés por insistencia de su padre, marchándose de su hogar en los suburbios de Osaka para formar parte de la compañía encargada de la ocupación japonesa en Nankín. A pesar de siempre mostrarse renuente a dejar su hogar no se negó ni emitió queja alguna. Obedeció sin siquiera hacer preguntas, como había hecho durante toda su vida.

Nunca se había separado por tanto tiempo de su hermano menor, pero seguían en contacto a través de cartas que llegaban sin falta casi todas las semanas, relatándole cada detalle de su viaje y los lugares que había conocido, enviándole obsequios y algunos dibujos para que su hermanito pudiera ver lo mismo que él con sus propios ojos.

Y con su partida, toda la atención cayó de pronto sobre Sasuke, el hasta entonces hijo olvidado, preparándolo para cuando tuviera también la edad necesaria para servir a su imperio. Su padre lo había enviado a estudiar a América, aún más lejos de su hermano, para que estudiara a los extranjeros y su idioma. Contaba entonces con doce años y desde ese momento dejó su infancia atrás, concentrándose sólo en los objetivos de su familia.

Y del otro lado del conflicto, la guerra aún no había alcanzado a Shangai, que seguía protegida tras sus muros de pacífica tolerancia, pero la ocupación japonesa aún mantenía a gran parte de la población en vilo respecto a sus intenciones. Sin embargo, los extranjeros ricos preferían no meterse en aquel conflicto, llegando a un acuerdo de inmunidad con el gobierno japonés, por lo que continuaban con sus vidas de tertulias y almuerzos dominicales como si la tensión política no pudiera tocarlos. Para entonces, Ino hablaba el chino a la perfección, y aprendía japonés de su padre, completamente ajena a todo el sufrimiento que estaba viviéndose dentro y fuera de los muros de Shangai. A pesar de sus once años aún era una niña inocente y feliz, leía todos los libros que ponían frente a ella, particularmente fascinada con Japón, los relatos y leyendas de aquella tierra aún más mística que la propia China, de donde su familia aún conservaba buenos amigos y recuerdos. Así seguía creciendo, sana y fuerte, rodeada de amigos y afectos que la adoraban, y su inigualable belleza no hacía más que incrementarse con los días.

Pero su mundo feliz se derrumbó al fin el siete de diciembre de 1941, donde empieza la segunda parte de esta historia. La que realmente nos interesa.

Ino siempre dijo que jamás podría olvidar esa fecha ni los sucesos que habían marcado su vida para siempre.

Hasta entonces, los europeos sólo estaban enojados e inquietos por sus inversiones, movilizando su propia Fuerza Defensiva. Con austera imparcialidad, estaban apresurándose a defender sus propiedades del agresor y de todos los fugitivos que huían de él. Los corredores de bolsa pasaban noches insomnes, pero las damas inglesas se negaban a cancelar sus partidas de bridge, y los hombres del Gobierno, abandonando sus pantalones profesionales para enfundarse en llamativos trajes de fiesta, afirmaban que la guerra era algo repudiable, pero que no les incumbía a ellos, sino solo a los chinos.

Con todo, el trabajo, en general, se realizaba con la misma intensidad, y casi el mismo volúmen, como si nada amenazara la prometedora continuidad de la vida. El trabajo por el pan no podía interrumpirse aunque el mundo entero estuviera en guerra, y el trabajo por el lucro no cesaría mientras las granadas japonesas no pusieran punto final al lucro mismo.

El tráfico era dificultado cada vez más por las barricadas que se levantaban. Se elevaban muros con bolsas de arena, y rollos de alambre de púas eran dispuestos a través de las calles limítrofes. Los soldados chinos de uniforme gris ocupaban posiciones estratégicas, los tiradores japoneses se trasladaban cautelosamente a Chapei, y, en los terrenos baldíos, se daban clases para el manejo de las ametralladoras, Ino podía verlo todos los días de camino a la escuela, pero sus padres siempre decían que eso era algo que no les incumbía a ellos.

Mas llegó el día en que nadie más pudo fingir que seguían a salvo.

El camino que habitualmente tomaba de regreso de la escuela se encontraba cercado por una barricada, por lo que su chofer se metió por una calle aledaña que Ino nunca había visto. Aquella calle era sucia y triste, muy diferente del Shangai que ella conocía; doblaron en una esquina y penetraron en otra calle sucia y tenebrosa, donde de trecho en trecho podían ver prostitutas chinas negociando con algunos marinos mercantes, o pequeños grupos de personas, evidentemente nerviosas y a punto de huir corriendo. Ino dio un salto sobre su asiento cuando una anciana de aspecto andrajoso empezó a pedirles auxilio golpeando su ventanilla con las manos mugrientas y heridas.

De pronto oyó algo hasta el momento desconocido para ella, como un repiqueteo metálico lejano, similar a cientos de pequeños martillazos sobre algo mojado, o eso le pareció al principio. Entonces hubo un movimiento de pánico entre los grupos parados sobre la vereda y el chofer aceleró al máximo para sacarlos de allí.

Aún desde la calle podía escuchar en el radio de sus padres la severa voz de un hombre americano que hablaba sobre un ataque a una base que ella no conocía. Y aunque Ino no había entendido nada de aquel discurso, pudo darse cuenta del miedo que había extraño en los ojos de sus padres y empleados, así como en la mayoría de sus vecinos y amigos. Algo indescifrable, miedo encubierto.

Y en menos de veinticuatro horas el pánico del resto de la ciudad se apoderó del barrio extranjero. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro con sus maletas, empacando ropas, joyas y todo lo que encontraban a su paso. El tranquilo vecindario se transformó en un caos, todos los residentes extranjeros de importancia estaban siendo evacuados por su propia seguridad por sus gobiernos. Gente asustada de los suburbios de Shangai comenzaban a invadir la Concesión Extranjera. Llegaban en automóviles, a pie, en literas, y empujando carretillas. Los más adinerados se llevaban de entre sus bienes aquellos que creían más valiosos o inmediatamente útiles; los pobres, en cambio, se llevaban consigo todo lo que podían. Ino nunca había visto a tantos chinos en su vecindario ,y esas personas, que antes le habían parecido alegres y pintorescas, ahora representaban un éxodo oscuro y triste. Vestían blusas y pantalones azul intenso, o largas vestiduras negras, mientras que los rojos estandartes que se veía ondular sobre ellos resultaban más brillantes por contraste.

Mientras sus padres y ella subían a su coche escuchó decir que Estados Unidos le había declarado la guerra a Japón, y todos temían que el Reino Unido no tardaría en hacer lo mismo. Tenía quince años y ya entendía el peligro al que todos estaba expuestos, así que no dudó en seguir padres hasta el puerto sin hacer preguntas.

Las barricadas y los enormes grupos de personas corriendo por la calle hicieron imposible que el coche siguiera avanzando, y obligando a los Yamanaka a recoger lo que podían y huir, perdiéndose en la marea de gente histérica que luchaba por salir de China en uno de los transoceánicos extranjeros para huir de los japoneses. Ino se aferrada con fuerza al brazo de su padre mientras éste luchaba por abrirse paso, gritando a todo el mundo que eran ingleses.

—Ino, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano, ¿oíste?— dijo su padre antes de que doblaran en un callejón con mucha menos gente.

Se detuvieron por un momento y oyeron, tenue aún pero cada vez más próximo, el rumor de los vehículos de motor y su ahogada repercusión contra los muros de una calle cercana. En medio de aquel eco reprimido y sordo, estalló de repente el estampido de un disparo, luego de otro, y finalmente una rápida descarga de fusilería.

— ¡Por aquí!— gritó el señor Yamanaka, echándose a correr, torpemente y con un sibilante jadeos entre un grupo de personas, sosteniendo las manos de su esposa e hija con fuerza.

Las tropas japonesas empezaron a llegar en camiones, disparando sus armas al aire, y el pánico se expandió aún más. Gritos de desesperación los aturdían, las personas empezaron a empujar con mucha más desesperación y el caos fue inminente.

En solo unos segundos, aplastada y aturdida en medio de un mar de gente aterrada, Ino pudo ver el fin de la vida como la conocía hasta entonces. Y fue solo un instante que lo cambió todo, un momento, un error que selló su destino por siempre.

El rugido de un motor se oyó tenebrosamente cerca, haciendo que la gente empujara aún más a causa de la desesperación. E Ino, con su cuerpo menudo, no pudo resistirlo. La masa de gente la atrapó, obligándola a soltar la mano de su padre para no perder el brazo.

— ¡Ino!— lo escuchó gritar con desesperación, dándose cuenta de que no podía encontrarlo.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Ino!— su madre gritó también, pero ya los separaba el océano de gente desesperada por huir. Ino luchó con todas sus fuerzas y estiró sus brazos como nunca para intentar volver a alcanzarlos, pero todo fue inútil. Las personas, al ver que no podrían abordar el buque con los demás, comenzaron a empujarla hacia el lado opuesto, buscando escapar de los japoneses y llevándola con ellos por más que intentaba regresar con sus padres. Y sus gritos poco a poco dejaron de oírse. Y de pronto sintió la brusca fuerza de la marea humana empujándola al suelo, y el golpe en la nuca que hizo que todo se volviera oscuro.

Aquí es donde la historia comienza en realidad, con un pequeño accidente que aunque aún no lo sabían, había unido las vidas de dos personas que nunca debieron conocerse para siempre.

Itachi, gracias a su astucia, inteligencia y destreza en combate, había progresado rápidamente en el ejército, llegando al rango de Capitán de Brigada con apenas 20 años de edad. De él y los hombres bajo su mando dependía la ocupación definitiva, exitosa y pacífica de Shangai, así como el confinamiento de todo extranjero civil y la detención de cualquier traidor al Imperio. Una operación a la que había puesto un costo, uno que su país estuvo dichosamente dispuesto a pagar.

Llovía cuando el vapor Konoha, de chimeneas rojas como el fuego, entró en el río Whangpoo. Sobre el paisaje de edificios grises y las lacónicas chimeneas de la otra orilla, el cielo se desplomaba melancólicamente y el aire era frío. Itachi Uchiha, de pie en la cubierta del barco, contemplaba silenciosamente el triste panorama.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que había estado en casa, y ese tipo de escenas ya era algo común en su accionar de cada día. El río, oscuro y misterioso, estaba atestado de remolcadores japoneses y unos pocos barcazas chinas; ya no había rastro de los enormes y majestuosos transoceánicos extranjeros que había visto en fotografías.

Aún lejos de la orilla podía oír el eco de la batalla; sólo unos disparos, el ejército chino había sido tomado por sorpresa y sabía que aunque las primeras tropas habían logrado ocupar la ciudad, la resistencia no tardaría en contraatacar. Para eso él estaba allí.

Su compañía arribó majestuosamente al puerto, donde fue recibido por una gran comitiva de soldados llevando a algunos prisioneros asustados. Luego de todos los honores pertinentes le fue entregado el conteo oficial de la batalla y los estimados para el fin de la jornada. Las tropas se movían presurosas por todas las calles en busca de rebeldes y prisioneros en camiones armados con metralletas y la bandera del Japón. La felicidad por el nuevo triunfo era palpable en sus pálidos rostros, e Itachi pasó de ella como si no le incumbiera, manteniendo siempre una postura fría y analítica.

La camioneta avanzaba por un camino truculento y lindero al muelle, donde solo quedaba un barco de tamaño menor y con bandera japonesa, pasando por la abandonada tienda de una modista, donde aún podían verse en el aparador blusas de seda y mangas de lustrina para dactilógrafas. La poca gente que quedaba en las calles, llorando al ver sus pérdidas o gritando de miedo, empezó a correr desesperada en dirección opuesta a ellos. Y a unos kilómetros de allí, en la ciudad de Woosung, los cañones navales iniciaban un bombardeo de victoria y llenaban el aire con su lúgubre violencia.

Itachi había estado una sola vez en Shangai, y su segunda visita a la ciudad, como tiempo después le escribió a su hermano, había sido mucho más amarga de lo que era había imaginado. Amaba su nación, pero amaba y respetaba mucho más la vida humana. En sus cinco años en el ejército había dañado a muchas personas inocentes en nombre de su país, pero el honor que esos actos debían suponerse ya no le sabía a lo mismo. Sin embargo, se mantenía estoico y frío frente a todas sus tropas, como un buen capitán haría. Sabía que Sasuke, desde su querido terruño en Osaka, estaría esperando ansioso las noticias de sus grandes proezas. Itachi era consciente de que si la guerra seguía extendiéndose no podría evitar el reclutamiento de su hermano, pero para ese entonces esperaba poder tener el poder y las influencias suficientes para mantenerlo a salvo, incluso de sí mismo. Era lo único que podía hacer por él mientras siguieran en aquella guerra; esa era la única razón por la que levantaba su arma en nombre del Imperio, disparando sin importarle a quién.

La lluvia empañada el parabrisas, y cuando Itachi usó su guante para limpiarlo, fue que la historia comenzó.

— ¡Deténgase!— ordenó con voz firme, abriendo la puerta por sí mismo incluso antes de que el vehículo se detuviera.

Alzó las solapas de su abrigo y se cubrió la cabeza con la gorra militar para protegerse de la incesante llovizna que ahora los azotaba, avanzando primero un corto trecho con cautela hacia lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, y luego, como si se sintiera más seguro, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a unos sucios basureros sin ninguna razón aparente.

Muchos soldados dijeron que jamás habían visto a su capitán tan sorprendido y obnubilado como aquella vez, mirando dentro de ese callejón fijamente. Los mismos hombres aseguraron también que nunca habían visto mujer más hermosa que aquella chica que escondía el rostro en sus rodillas y se pegaba, aterrada, a una mohosa pared, intentando de alguna forma fundirse con la madera y pasar inadvertida por los soldados japoneses. Su fino y elegante vestido occidental estaba sucio y algo raído, igual que su rostro, cuyas mejillas mostraban las marcas del llanto reciente. Y a pesar de su pobre e indefensa postura, temblando y balbuceando con voz apenas audible (y en un japonés bastante pobre) que era extranjera, Itachi Uchiha jamás había visto criatura más perfecta y hermosa que habitara la Tierra.

Acercándose con calma le ofreció su mano. La chica se hizo un ovillo, volviendo a llorar abrazada a sus rodillas, y escondió el rostro en ellas una vez más, temerosa.

—Por favor, no me haga daño— rogó en japonés, sorprendiéndolos a todos por su fluidez, llorando amargamente— Soy inglesa. Por favor...

Ante eso se alejó un momento, parpadeando mientras intentaba guardar en su mente el suave sonido de aquella voz.

—Soy el Capitán Itachi Uchiha. No voy a lastimarte— respondió él en su perfecto inglés, acuclillándose a su lado, con su mano aún extendida— No dañamos extranjeros. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

La chica levantó la vista y dejó de llorar, sopesando sus palabras.

— ¿Y mi familia?— sollozó, temblando como una hoja— Íbamos a irnos en el Reina Elizabeth ésta mañana, pero me separé de ellos, y yo...y yo...

— ¿Perdiste a tu familia?— la chica asintió con tristeza, temblando violentamente cuando Itachi se quitó los guantes y posó una mano sobre su cabello rubio, haciendo que la retirara de inmediato, esbozando una sonrisa suave y conciliadora— Ven conmigo— le dijo— Te daré casa y comida caliente, y tal vez podamos contactar a tu gobierno para poder sacarte de aquí como muestra de buena voluntad del mío— le dijo, y ella dejó de llorar otra vez, mirándolo con desconfianza— Puedo cuidar de ti hasta entonces. ¿Qué dices?

Ella tuvo que pensarlo, pero no demasiado. Claramente era una joven de familia que no estaba acostumbrada a las calles sucias y peligrosas de Shangai, y alguien con su belleza no podría mantenerse a salvo por mucho tiempo. Itachi lo sabía y estaba seguro de que ella también. Preguntarle había sido una mera formalidad, porque, lo quisiera o no, esa chica ya le pertenecía.

— ¿Me jura que ni usted ni sus hombres van a hacerme daño?

—Lo juro por mi honor, señorita...

La jovencita al fin aceptó su mano y con algo de esfuerzo de puso de pie, permitiendo que Itachi se quitara el pesado abrigo y se lo pusiera sobre los hombros como muestra de buena voluntad, impidiendo que siguiera temblando a causa de su ropa mojada y sucia.

—Ino. Mi nombre es Ino— sollozó, limpiándose los restos acuosos de su respingada nariz.

Y aún viéndola en ése estado, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Itachi había desatado una reacción en cadena que ni él mismo, siendo un genio, podría controlar.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** del **A:**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **La flor de la guerra**

 **3**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Esta parte de la historia trataré de contarla como la propia Ino me la relató, una tarde en que la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre la ciudad, inundando los jardines y anegando los setos, de modo que debíamos quedarnos dentro o arriesgarnos a una segura pulmonía. Viendo que la primera opción era mejor, los tres (ella, mi hermana y yo) nos sentamos junto a una ventana, por donde corría un río de lluvia que deformada toda la vista, a tomar el té.

Ino tenía una forma de relatar todo, de hacerlo tan intrigante y entretenido, que uno podía pasarse horas escuchándola, olvidándose del mundo exterior y todos sus problemas en sólo un segundo. Era y será siempre una mujer muy fascinante.

Pues bien, era diciembre de 1941. Los Estados Unidos se habían unido a Gran Bretaña, Francia y Rusia contra las potencias del Eje. Si antes la guerra había sido triste y despiadada con las buenas y nobles almas de los civiles del mundo, se aproximaba a un punto donde se volvería aún más cruenta y sanguinaria, dando lugar a la guerra más grande que el hombre ha visto jamás. Muerte, destrucción, hambruna, los males del mundo parecieron escapar de la caja de Pandora una vez más y arrasar con todo a su paso. Y aún a los más alejados del conflicto bélico no les era posible mantenerse al margen del conflicto que vería cambiar la historia como nunca.

Pero en 1941, por supuesto, todos ignoraban el final de la pelea, y por tanto, se sentían vencedores con cada pequeña batalla ganada, o al menos eso demostraban los japoneses al entrar a Shangai con todas sus tropas, humillando y asesinando sin piedad ni remordimiento a los ahora indefensos soldados chinos que, completamente desprovistos de armas, municiones y entrenamiento, habían resistido hasta donde la buenaventura los había llevado, y cayeron honorablemente defendiendo con valentía y sacrificio su hogar y a su gente del invasor extranjero.

Aunque les temía y desconfiaba de los japoneses, luego de ver su antiguo vecindario sitiado por ellos, Ino, a pesar de sus escasos quince años, supo que debía unirse a ellos para sobrevivir o no podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Pero tuvo suerte. Tiempo después oyó de algunos campos para prisioneros extranjeros, pero ese joven y apuesto capitán que la rescató de la calle, por alguna razón, no la llevó a uno.

Itachi Uchiha la llevó con él al cuartel, en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, donde la mayoría de los soldados estaba de paso, y le dio una habitación que, si bien no era de lo mejor, era mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría esperar en medio de una guerra.

Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo y la incertidumbre que provocaba no saber nada de su familia, Ino describió sus días con Itachi Uchiha como tranquilos y seguros.

Desde que la había encontrado en la calle la mantenía en una habitación contigua a su oficina, que poco a poco había ido acondicionando apropiadamente para una dama de su talante. Muchos dijeron que era tal la fascinación que sentía el oficial por ella que mandó traer un elegante piano de cola, libros y los elementos necesarios para que se entretuviera con tejidos o bordados; aunque no le hablaba mucho, la consentía en todo cuanto a una jovencita de clase alta podría desear. Mandaba a traer elegantes kimonos de la más fina seda para ella, y algún que otro costoso vestido occidental y zapatos. Le enseñaba sobre la cultura de su país, etiqueta y protocolo oriental. Y aunque Ino no quería aceptar sus atenciones en un principio, siendo Itachi su único contacto con el mundo exterior, poco a poco fue cediendo.

Eran extraños tantos lujos cuando aún temía tanto por su vida.

Las primeras semanas no decía mucho; de lo único que hablaba era de encontrar a su familia, y preguntaba todos los días cuándo podría regresar a su país. E Itachi, de forma tranquila y amable, siempre le aclaraba que no era una prisionera, pero al mismo tiempo le aconsejaba no salir del cuartel por su propia seguridad, ni que se dejara ver por nadie más que él y su gente de confianza.

El soldado era un hombre extraño, demasiado misterioso y reservado. Al principio Ino le temía por el simple hecho de considerarlo como el enemigo, pero con los el correr de los días poco a poco fue bajando esas barreras. Él no la trataba mal ni era grosero, como le habían dicho en la escuela que eran los japoneses. Itachi era siempre muy cortés y respetuoso, notándose así su educación inglesa, lo que tal vez explicaba lo perfecto de su acento o buenas costumbres a la mesa.

A veces le llamaba la atención la actitud del hombre. Siempre que estaba con ella en aquella habitación se portaba sereno y un tanto indiferente. Desayunaba todos los días con ella, hablaban de libros, le daba clases de japonés por las tardes y volvían a reunirse para la hora de la cena. Parecía preocuparse por ella, pero siempre procuraba mantener las distancias, y cada vez que Ino le preguntaba por sus padres comenzaba a desviar el tema para siempre pedirle que tocara el piano para él.

Poco a poco Ino fue habituándose a la soledad y a aquel joven, a su aroma y compañía. Itachi comenzó a ser más comunicativo y simpático; y a pesar de que ya no había insistido en el tema, le contó que el Japón estaba participando oficialmente en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, contra Inglaterra, los Estados Unidos, Rusia y el resto de los países Aliados, por lo que no podía enviarla a casa por su propia seguridad, pero que la mantendría a salvo en esa habitación hasta que todo se calmara y pudiera enviarla de regreso con su familia. E Ino eligió creerle. En su mente alguien tan bueno y noble como Itachi Uchiha, que la había salvado del peligro de las calles en un país extraño, no le mentiría.

Y los días se convirtieron en noche, y las noches en semanas, meses y años.

Ino extrañaba cada vez más a su familia, y se le había metido en la cabeza intentar hablar con ellos en Inglaterra. Todos los días le pedía eso al verlo, y su insistencia fue tal que una tarde logró traspasar aquella barrera de indiferencia, e Itachi, tan frío y sereno como siempre, dejó los cubiertos occidentales que había mandado traer específicamente para ella y la miró, inexpresivo.

—Yo soy tu familia, y éste es tu hogar ahora.

— ¡No es cierto!— contestó ella, entornando los ojos con horror— ¡Tú prometiste que me llevarías con ellos! ¡Me mentiste!

—Se acabó la cena— sentenció, levantándose de la mesa con un movimiento brusco.

— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Te odio!

Esa fue la única vez que ella le gritó.

Después de esa noche ocurrió un quiebre, como si una parte de Ino se hubiera ido para no volver. Ya nunca más se quejó ni alzó la voz; estaba resignada a su destino, a pesar de que Itachi nunca le decía nada ni mostraba la más mínima intención romántica con ella. Parecía tenerla como un adorno, solo para ser admirada y nada más.

Hacia julio de 1944 los ánimos comenzaban a decaer. Ino tenía diecisiete años y ya era toda una hermosa jovencita. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que vivía en aquella extraña armonía con Itachi, y él iba a verla cada vez menos.

A pesar de seguir siendo un joven apuesto, su apariencia había menguado estrepitosamente en los últimos meses; las marcas bajo sus ojos se habían acentuado, su rostro se mostraba cada vez más triste, cansado y pálido, y su salud se había debilitado notablemente. Para nadie era un secreto que algo malo le pasaba.

Y un día entró de imprevisto en su habitación mientras Ino arreglaba unas flores, haciendo tintinear las medallas de su uniforme y resonar sus pesadas botas de cuero en el suelo de madera. Se plantó frente a ella en posición firme, como si estuviera en un acto militar, y la miró:

—Te amo— le dijo, sin rodeos, con voz firme y segura, pero ligeramente temerosa a la vez; luego se arrodilló a su lado y tomó sus manos sobre su regazo, suplicante— Por favor, dime que tú me amas también, Ino. Dímelo y nos iremos ahora mismo. Solo dime que me amas como yo a ti...

La miró a los ojos y por primera vez desde que lo conocía le sonrió, esperando su respuesta en un silencio ansioso. Sin embargo, Ino soltó sus manos y se levantó de la silla, dándole la espalda.

—Lo siento, pero yo no te amo.

—Pero puedes hacerlo— insistió él, parándose tras ella para tocar sus hombros— Si lo intentas, sé que puedes amarme tanto como yo a ti. Solo debes intentar...

—No puedo— le dijo con calma— Me quitaste a mi familia, a mis amigos... Me lo quitaste todo, y no contento con eso me arrebataste lo único que me quedaba: mi libertad. ¿No te das cuenta de lo cruel que es pedirme que ame a la persona que me lo quitó todo?— le reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Itachi la soltó y en silencio se dio la vuelta, asintiendo de espaldas antes de salir de esa habitación.

—Aún es peligroso para ti ahí afuera— le dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Después de eso ya no le pidió conversar de libros ni que tocara música para él; las clases de japonés cesaron al igual que sus visitas. Desde su ventana Ino podía ver a las tropas alinearse todas las mañanas antes de salir del cuartel, y ése acabó por ser el único lazo que la unía al mundo exterior. Hasta que una mañana él regresó sin previo aviso; se veía mucho más débil y delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, y sus ojos negros ya no brillaban al verla. Le pidió que tocara una canción para él, una vieja nana de su tierra, y se quedó toda la tarde a su lado. En la noche, antes de irse, Itachi por primera vez rompió su propio protocolo y se acercó a ella, a un palmo de distancia, tomó su rostro con extrema delicadeza y lentamente unió sus labios en un beso suave y casto. Luego la abrazó con fuerza y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

—Lamento mucho si te causé algún daño— le dijo— Eres la única persona a la que he amado, y moriría antes de lastimarte...

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación, para ya jamás volver.

Ino lloró en esta parte. No lo dijo, pero era evidente que aún le causaba una gran tristeza hablar de Itachi. No sé si realmente había llegado a quererlo como él a ella durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero sí que, aunque no lo decía claramente, aún guardaba un sentimiento muy especial hacia él en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Lo que realmente sucedió fue que Itachi estaba muy enfermo, incluso antes de llegar a Shangai, y luego de años al fin se dejó vencer por la terrible enfermedad. Eso le escribió a su hermano en la última carta que le envió.

Sasuke, con 18 años recién cumplidos, fue asignado junto a su tropa a la destruida ciudad de Nankín, en la provincia de Jiangsu, lejos de la Guerra del Pacífico, en contra de sus propios deseos debido a las influencias de su hermano. Mientras cumplía con su deber como sargento en ese lugar le llegó la noticia de la muerte de la única familia que le quedaba luego de un bombardeo en su ciudad, junto a su última misiva, así como la carta del general Sarutobi que anunciaba que había subido de rango y debía presentarse a ocupar el puesto de su hermano.

Y aunque Sasuke había amado a Itachi no se detuvo a llorarlo; dos horas después de recibir la orden preparó a sus mejores hombres y partió hacia la segunda capital china, releyendo una y otra vez las últimas palabras de su hermano, sobre todo la última línea de su carta: _"por favor, cuida de ella"_

No sabía a qué se refería ni quién era _"ella"_ ; dedujo que a su brigada, o a su patria. No había visto a su hermano en poco más de siete años; apenas sabía de su vida a través de sus cartas, aunque Itachi siempre parecía estar omitiendo algo importante. Sin embargo, la última vez que habían tenido oportunidad de hablar por teléfono, de una forma extraña Itachi le había hecho prometer que, pasara lo que pasara, cumpliría con su última voluntad, debiendo ir hasta Shangai para encontrarla, por eso, antes de morir, había orquestado todo para que su cargo y todas sus posesiones se le transfirieran, recomendándolo con su comandante. Y Sasuke se sentía mal por no poder llorarlo, pero al mismo tiempo era consiente de la disciplina que requería su nuevo puesto.

No decepcionaría la confianza de su hermano, mucho menos la de su Imperio. Amaba demasiado a su país como para siquiera imaginarlo, y, teniendo un puesto de más peso y tan importante, tenía la esperanza de ser enviado donde residía la verdadera acción. Tal vez a Indochina o Iwo Jima. Por fin vería la acción con sus propios ojos; participaría activamente de la guerra y mataría a tantos extranjeros malévolos como sus antepasados habían hecho con los chinos, extranjeros y miembros de otros clanes de guerra en el pasado.

Al fin sería capaz de librar tantas batallas como Itachi, y obtener aún más honor y gloria que él.

Así, con la idea de estar un paso más cerca de aquella guerra, se subió al Konoha, vapor que años atrás se había llevado a su hermano para ya no regresarlo. Sería un corto camino en barco hasta Shangai, sin arriesgarse a los salvajes caminos de tierra en época de lluvias.

Y mientras contemplaba el paisaje de la ciudad, comparándolo con un dibujo que Itachi le había enviado años atrás; Sasuke estaba de pie en la cubierta, en el mismo lugar donde imaginó que su hermano se había parado al arribar a Shangai, imaginándolo aún allí, con la mirada perdida en el cielo que se extendía sobre su cabeza.

—Señor, la comitiva ya está en el puerto— anunció un soldado, y Sasuke levantó la vista, apenas simulando su interés en aquel nuevo destino.

Los muros de Shangai se abrieron para él, y su regimiento fue recibido por una gran comitiva de suboficiales y soldados. La leyenda de su hermano le precedía, y no sería fácil que alguien esperara menos de lo que Itachi había conseguido de él.

Y por un momento Sasuke odió la vieja costumbre de vivir a la sombra de su glorioso hermano, pero disipó esos pensamientos prometiéndose a sí mismo que lo Itachi había logrado él lo haría diez veces mejor.

Sasuke era un joven fuerte en apariencia, pero aún entonces guardaba demasiado rencor por el afecto que a causa de Itachi se le había negado en su infancia. No culpaba a su hermano, pues lo había querido y seguía amándolo como a nadie, pero aun así lo resentía.

Con sus lustrosas botas de cuerno pisó con fuerza el suelo del que sería su nuevo hogar. El sargento a cargo del regimiento de infantería le enseñó todo lo que tenía que ver del cuartel, omitiendo el campo de refugiados que visitaría al día siguiente; le dio un rápido recorrido por las instalaciones y le presentó a la mayoría de los suboficiales que estarían bajo su mando, dejando sus aposentos para el último.

—El capitán me dijo que debía darle esto cuando usted llegara— dijo el soldado, alcanzándole un rollo de pergamino mientras hacía una reverencia— Disculpe la intromisión, pero, ¿va usted a cenar con Ino-san?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero estaba tan cansado por el viaje que dedujo que el sargento estaba ofreciéndole cenar carne de cerdo.

—No tengo hambre— se limitó a responder, despidiendo al soldado con una seña; éste retrocedió con lentitud, dándose la vuelta al final del pasillo para desaparecer definitivamente. Sasuke observó el documento con algo de nerviosismo y entró al que sería sus nuevos aposentos hasta que la fortuna así lo quisiera, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de la penumbra pero quedándose con la espalda pegada a la puerta, observando cada centímetro de aquel lugar que antes había pertenecido a Itachi, intentando encontrarlo en él, sentir su presencia de nuevo, su olor impregnado en cada rincón del que también había sido su hogar. Y de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta, el aire comenzó a faltarle y empezaba a ahogarse sin motivo. El pergamino resbaló de sus manos, igual que la fachada de militar rudo, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a avanzar con la espalda pegada a la pared, tanteando la misma hasta que logró dar con la puerta del baño, o eso supuso. Abrió la madera y sin dudar se metió dentro, cerrando de un fuerte portazo que sacudió las paredes. Su respiración estaba agitada y en ningún momento dejó de mirar la salida, como si algo aterrador se escondiera del otro lado. Y entonces una lámpara cuya tímida luz lo sobrecogió fue encendida a sus espaldas, y Sasuke se sobresaltó y volteó con una mano en su sable.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Has vuelto?— preguntó una llorosa voz de mujer. Sasuke agudizó la vista, avanzando unos cuantos pasos y chocando contra un enorme piano.

Y entonces la vio, bañada por la luz dorada de la lámpara de gas, recargada sobre la elegante cama como una bella deidad, con el cabello rubio revuelto y los ojos verdosos hinchados. Y no supo cómo actuar cuando se dio cuenta de que ella igual estaba observándolo, mucho menos cuando la vio pararse y fruncir el ceño mientras inútilmente intentaba cubrirse con las sábanas.

—Tú no eres Itachi— le dijo, regresándolo bruscamente a la realidad.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— le devolvió el cuestionamiento, tan brusco como sabía que debía comportarse; y la chica retrocedió, azorada por su voz imponente.

—Soy Ino— dijo, bajando la mirada con temor durante los segundos en que la mente de Sasuke trabajaba al doble de normal para intentar descubrir el motivo de que una extranjera estuviera en ese preciso lugar en medio de una guerra.

 _"Cuida de ella"_

Y sin más salió de ese lugar con el mismo portazo con el que había llegado, volviendo a pegarse a la pared, preguntándose en qué problema lo había metido su hermano.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Me asombra la buena respuesta que ha recibido éste fic, por lo que estoy muy agradecido.**

 **Intento escribir mis otros tics también, pero son tantos (y sí, sé que es mi culpa) que no puedo con todo. Sólo necesito de mucha paciencia. Pero terminaré TODOS mis fics.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
